Heretofore, inflatable cushioning devices for use with body supports, such as a mattress, sofa, seat, or the like, typically included a plurality of air cells or bladders that are inflated to support a person. The air cells provide support to the person, and can be inflated to a desired pressure level to provide the person with a predetermined level of comfort and support.
In the medical field, cushioning devices including a plurality of air cells are often used to provide different levels of support under various portions of a patient's body. For example, a mattress may include separate air cells located in the upper, middle, and lower portions of the mattress. These air cells can be inflated to different pressures to support the upper, middle, and lower portions of the patient's body with different pressures.
An external pump may cyclically inflate a plurality of air cells for providing alternating pressure therapy for a patient. The external pump may also provide supply pressure to inflate for providing tilting of the patient. In the event of a pump failure, the sudden termination of the supply pressure can result in an abrupt lowering of the patient.
Accordingly, there exists a need to arrive at an adequate pressure equalization device, and a body support utilizing such a device in the event of a pressure supply failure.